haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!"
「ハイキュー!!」|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!"}} is the first stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. Described as a "hybrid performance," the play mixes manga, live-play, and video to create an unforgettable experience for its viewers. The stage play is split into two acts and covers the first half of the Karasuno High Team Formation Arc (Karasuno's first training camp and the practice match against Nekoma is not performed). First Run (2015) The first run ran from November 14 to December 13, 2015. It performed in three cities across 29 performances: *Tokyo at AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo (Nov. 14 - 23) *Osaka at Theater BRAVA! (Nov. 27 - 29) *Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Dec. 5 - 6) *Tokyo at AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo (Dec. 10 - 13) The official DVD was released on March 16, 2016. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, group interviews (with Karasuno, Aobajohsai, and the adults), and solo interviews. The official soundtrack was released on May 9th, 2016. It included 17 tracks in total. # Small Giant (Japanese: '小さな巨人''' Chīsana Kyojin) # Path of the Sun (Japanese: 太陽の通り道 'Taiyō no Tōrimichi) # THE GAME ―Hinata vs Kageyama― (Japanese: '''THE GAME ―日向vs影山― '''THE GĒMU ―Hinata Bāsasu Kageyama―) # Towards the Top (Japanese: '頂に向かって 'Itadaki ni Mukatte) # Haikyuu!! ~Hyper Projection Play「Haikyuu!!」Main Theme~ (Japanese: 'ハイキュー!! ~ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」Main Theme~ Haikyū! ! ~Haipā Purojekushon Engeki「Haikyuū!!」Mein Tēma~) # Trial to Join the Club (Japanese: 入部試験 'Nyūbu Shiken) # Daily Special Volleyball Training (Japanese: '特訓鍛錬日々排球 'Tokkun Tanren Hibi Haikyū) # One Step From There (Japanese: 'そこからの一歩 'Soko Kara no Ippo) # The King's Loneliness (Japanese: '孤独の王様 Kodoku no Ōsama) # THE GAME ―Karasuno Match 3 vs 3― (Japanese: THE GAME ―烏野校内戦 3vs3― 'THE GĒMU ―Karasuno Kōnai-sen San Bāsasu San―) # Sakanoshita Store (Japanese: '坂ノ下商店 'Sakanoshita Shōten) # HIGH CUE (Japanese: '''HIGH CUE '''Hai Kyu) # THE GAME ―Karasuno High vs Aoba Johsai High Practice Match (Japanese: '''THE GAME ―烏野高校vs青葉城西高校 練習試合― '''THE GĒMU ―Karasuno Kōkō vs Aoba Jōsai Kōkō Renshū Shiai―) # RAIN ON US (Japanese: '''RAIN ON US '''Rein On Asu) # Flightless Crow (Japanese: '飛べない烏 '''Tobenai Karasu) # THE GAME ―Karasuno Neighborhood Association Battle― (Japanese: '''THE GAME ―烏野町内会戦― THE GĒMU ―Karasuno Chōnai Kaisen―) # "The View From the Top" (Japanese: “頂の景色" '''“Itadaki no Keshiki") Gallery Haikyu Stage Play Visual.jpg|Visual Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement - Aobajosai.png|Visual of Cast Announcement for Aobajōsai High castsei2.jpg|Visual of the first cast First run kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama First run oikawa.jpg|Photo of Oikawa Engeki promo.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama promo visual First run hinata.jpg|Photo of Hinata First run 3rd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years First run 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years First run 2nd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's second years First run watahaba.jpg|Photo of Watari and Yahaba First run coaches.jpg|Photo of Ukai and Takeda First run matsuhana.jpg|Photo of Matsukawa and Hanamaki First run neighbourhood.jpg|Photo of Shimada and Takinoue First run iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Oikawa and Iwaizumi First run kinkuni.jpg|Photo of Kindaichi and Kunimi First Run Cast.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after the final show Play-DVD cover.jpg|DVD Jacket for First Run First Run DVD.jpg|DVD Contents Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Soundtrack Cover Engeki Soundtrack CD.jpg|Soundtrack Contents CMs Second Run (2016) The second run was renamed to 「ハイキュー!!」 の |Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" Itadaki no Keshiki}}. It ran from April 8 to May 8, 2016, performing in two cities across 31 performances: *Osaka at Theater BRAVA! (Apr. 8 - 17) *Tokyo at AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo (Apr. 25 - May 8) The official DVD, titled の "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" Documentary of Itadaki no Keshiki}} was released October 14th, 2016. It included backstage footage from the second run, with the actual performance, curtain call, and full stage view included as bonuses. Gallery 2nd run.png|Visual of Second Run's Cast 2ndKarasunoB.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first and second years Second run oikage.jpg|Photo of Kageyama and Oikawa 2ndKarasunoA.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years and adults 2ndAobajōsai.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai High Second run asanoya.jpg|Photo of Asahi and Nishinoya 2ndRunCast.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after the final show Documentary Cover.png|DVD Cover for Second Run Documentary_Contents.jpg|DVD Contents CMs Cast Due to scheduling conflicts, the original actors for Daichi Sawamura (Keita Tanaka), Hajime Iwaizumi (Yūya Hirata), Shigeru Yahaba (Masanari Wada), and Issei Matsukawa (Ryō Hatakeyama) were not present for the second run. All four roles were recast. *Kenta Suga as Shōyō Hinata *Tatsunari Kimura as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōtarō Kosaka as Kei Tsukishima *Kairi Miura as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōhei Shiota as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shōhei Hashimoto as Yū Nishinoya *Kazuma Kawahara as Chikara Ennoshita *Keita Tanaka (first run) / Kentarō Akisawa (re-run) as Daichi Sawamura *Hiroki Ino as Kōshi Sugawara *Justin Tomimori as Asahi Azumane *Kōsuke Asuma as Tōru Oikawa *Yūya Hirata (first run) / Allen Kohatsu (re-run) as Hajime Iwaizumi *Kōta Sakamoto as Yūtarō Kindaichi *Shōtarō Arisawa as Akira Kunimi *Masanari Wada (first run) / Kaito Yamagiwa (re-run) as Shigeru Yahaba *Kenshin Saitō as Shinji Watari *Sonde Kanai as Takahiro Hanamaki *Ryō Hatakeyama (first run) / Judai Shirakashi (re-run) as Issei Matsukawa *Shige Uchida as Ittetsu Takeda *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Keishin Ukai *Kento Yamaguchi as Makoto Shimada *Shinnosuke Sakaguchi as Yūsuke Takinoue Staff *Director: Worry Kinoshita *Writer: Norihito Nakayashiki *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: HIDALI *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Yūsuke Ōki (first run and re-run) / Yumi Sakurai (re-run) *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Junko iwao Makino *Hair & Makeup: Keikō Hyō (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Kyōko Kishi *Stage Director: Yoshiyuki Hori (DDR) * Advertising Artist: Shinjirō Eguchi * Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake * Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning * Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump-Next! '') * Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports * Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Aobajohsai (Practice Match)